1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to 3D movie production, and more specifically to viewing and editing 3D images.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently there has been great interest in the production of 3D motion pictures. With the advances made in 3D-capable digital theaters and the success of movies released in 3D, there has been increasing interest in producing titles capable of being released in 3D.
Currently, the production of these movies is costly, and requires a large amount of time, and budget. The production pipeline requires the involvement of a large number of artists. Production may take months because of the limitations in the 3D production technology.
This application addresses these limitations by introducing a new method of viewing and editing 3D images, and titles.